


One shot: Voice box Collection

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cant even defend the level of cheese, Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, firebolt - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small chapters with firebolt being happy and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper (or robots can't dance)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Silverbolt is totally humming Joan Armatrading - Love and Affection because I wanted to write a dancing fic and "I am not in love but I am open to persuasion."

 

 

 

 

_"With a friend_  
_I can smile_  
_But with a lover_  
_I could hold my head back_  
_I could really laugh_  
_Really laugh_

_Thank you_  
_You took me dancing_  
_'Cross the floor_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_But with a lover_  
_I could really move_  
_Really move_  
_I could really dance"_

_\- Joan Armatrading "Love and Affection"_

 

“ _Asleep?_ ” He hissed again, as if repeating himself would make the fact that all his brothers were recharging, in their beds at a sensible time more realistic. It was very rare that the act of sleeping was performed by all the Aerialbots at the same time. Even more so that Silverbolt would actually witness it. “I-How?”

“Orbital Mechanics.” Skyfire grinned. “Sometimes even the math puts me to sleep.” He gave a chuckle at Silverbolt’s dumbfounded expression. Silverbolt shook his head in disbelief, this wasn't the first time Silverbolt had witnessed the mechs wealth of knowledge and his way of subtly working a bot. He was doing a damn good job on Bolt at this very moment. They wondered away from Air Raid’s berth room door but still kept they’re voices low, not wanting to say good night yet.

“You’re a genius.” Silverbolt whispered, barely above his breath in a subtle attempt to keep the conversation going and to show some degree of his immeasurable gratefulness. Clearing his voice box softly he quietly stated:“I’ve been dancing around with them since…since forever, I don't know how to thank you.”The shuttle stopped on their way to the door and looked at Silverbolt oddly.

Skyfire hesitated before asking. “Dancing?”

Silverbolt stopped himself, was he asking what he though he was asking?. He turned to look at the confused mech. No. He let out a tiny sigh, whether out of relief or disappointment and nodded. “I’m confused I thought dancing was a form of earth audio.” 

“How long have you been on Earth?” Silverbolt whispered skeptically. 

“Several billion years, give or take.” Skyfire said. "But wait, Is it a flying formation?"  Silverbolt made a silent  _oh_  and offered an amused smile.

“No. You've never danced?” Skyfire nervously rubbed at his wrist joint.

“I don’t see how you could imitate a frequency. Not without math.” Silverbolt tried to keep his features neutral at Skyfire’s alien innocence but found a smile tug higher at the corners of his lips anyway.

“I could show you, if you want?” Silverbolt asked timidly, and saw something akin to excitement flitter in the physicists optics. Skyfire felt smile appear without warning at the Concorde’s hesitation. Despite not knowing and yet intrigued on how one could be taught this ‘dancing’, Skyfire found himself give a soft, “Okay.” letting the silvery mech take the lead. 

The Aerialbots quarters were, when compared to other mechs living space, relatively large. But with five jets that were seeming taller, larger and rowdier than the average mech it was, to put it nicely, cozy. After a nod on Skyfire’s consent, Silverbolt tentatively laced his digits with the shuttles and guide him to the more open space by the tall windows of the common room, as far from furniture and breakables as possible.

“Im not um” Silverbolt cleared his voice box again and let out a quiet breath of a laugh in his awkwardness. “It’s not orbital mechanics but I’ve seen the humans do some forms and it’s not far from flying.” Silverbolt explain in something of a far off voice this dancing and grow a little giddy.

“Where do we begin?”

“You-you put you servo here,” If Silverbolt had been human he was sure he’d have blushed Fireflight red as he guided Skyfire’s digits to the small of his back strut. Silverbolt put a gentle servo on Skyfire’s shoulder and drew his frame close. “And then you just…follow me.” Silverbolt guided Skyfire back and forth with a _one, two, three_. As he stepped back the other would step forward and over and over in a small circle.

“It’s a little like orbiting.” Skyfire said quietly his helm bowed as he watched Silverbolt’s pedes. His attention was a little taken as Silverbolt swapped counting with a hummed tune. in a moment of clumsiness he stepped on Silverbolt’s pede making the mech trip and cling to the back of his neck. Before Skyfire could finish stuttering his apologies and insist that he was simply too big and clumsy for such an elegant pass time, Silverbolt smiled bright, beautiful and unmocking, then pressed the side of his helm to Skyfire’s and continued humming. Too tired and blissful to comment. They swayed, tangled close together, Silverbolt hummed his tune softly as they moved, making Skyfire a little more confident to try something a little more advanced.

“Are you sure? I-” Skyfire was cut short as Silverbolt pulled back and span the larger mech around so that Skyfire’s wings were flush with Silverbolt’s frame. Silverbolt wrested his chin on the scientists shoulder.

“Positive.” Silverbolt whispered in his audial, before twirling him back, cockpit to cockpit, optic to optic, and Skyfire mirrored his soft smile, feeling as if he were sailing in the others arms. It was soothing, what with the Concorde’s quiet vocals, small laughs at stepping on each others toes and his gentle encouragement, it made Skyfire glad he’d asked. It was such a rhythmical and intimate thing between the two that they were unaware of any Aerialbot that may or may not have gotten up for a drink. So absorbed that for those who saw the pair, gapped, assumed they were having an odd dream, muttered something sarcastic about being “platonic” and quickly left, before the two mechs that dance with their fore helms pressed together, in their own little universe, noticed. However unlikely that was.

 


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or *insert skyfire [sputttering] wtf u can't speak vosian??? but ???wha???? how ????*
> 
> Also: Human by Ellie Goulding bc this is a Silverbolt song for me just bc in the end the aerialbots aren't cybertronians, and they're of earth but they're not human. They don't rly have a place and from wat i gather from the little we see of Silverbolt is that he's very aware that he's a creation of the autobots. Whether he feels equal is not addressed. So i assume that with the clear rasism? between mechs of other alt. modes why would he feel they are their equals. And therefore one of the thing's he loves or maybe envies of the other transformers and Skyfire (bc y would u still b here if this wasnt about Skyfire as well) is that he's all the things this song talks about, all the things bolt wants to be, "you know not love or hate" "I hope I get the chance to be someone. to be human" "human i wonder why your a better make that i." Human in this context being cybertronian. on about taking a song out of context mm i rite!!

With an irritated hiss of vents Skyfire dropped his helm in hands. Partially to hide his smile, because now Silverbolt was sniggering at the mechs frustration. Skyfire heaved a sigh.

“No. It’s {Longeron}.” he mumbled into his servos, then sitting up straight he repeated himself as clearly and as animated as possible. “{Longeron}.”

“Okay, okay.” Silverbolt cleared his voice box and rearranged his features to be expressionless. “{Cork.}” He said matter-of-factly.

“No, no, no.” Skyfire sighed again and Silverbolt fell into a fit of giggles. “You need to swallow the static. You’re rolling you tongue too much.”

“I’m sorry.” He grinned, taking Skyfire’s servos and placing them in his lap. The shuttle rolled his optics at Silverbolt addiction to providing reassurance, but didn’t pull back. “What did I say?”

“You said cork!” Skyfire did try to hide his amusement, which only made Silverbolt laugh harder. They sat cross legged on Skyfire’s berth facing each other, making it especially hard for Skyfire to take their lesson seriously. Silverbolt seemed to have abandoned any hope of a serious lesson in the Vosian language and was just simply happy to be within the company of a friend he could laugh with. Skyfire always made him laugh. Especially when the mech was getting more and more frustrated with him. Skyfire's presence seemed to always make him feel less like everyones kicking can and more like an actual mech. "And stop apologising. Every time you get something wrong you say sorry." That caught Silverbolt off guard, the jet dropped his optics to Skyfire's servos in his lap. Skyfrire had really big servos, but Silverbolt knew that despite their size they were the gentlest servos in the universe, that Skyfire would have no trouble in holding the most delicate of flowers without wrinkling them in the slightest. _Flowers maybe I should get him flowers_. "Silverbolt?"

There was a beat of silence, then. "There's a lot I have to apologise for." Silverbolt hesitated and remained transfixed with the larger black servos in his lap, as if in admitting his feelings would cause them to disappear. Those servos gave his a light squeeze and  a smile flitted over the jets features. "The Autobots made us to defended them and I guess sometimes I feel like I'm letting them down. I mean you heard them, I'm the jet that's afraid of heights and it's stupid, I'm embarrassing, I'm...really sorry this was supposed to be fun-" 

"I think it makes perfect sense." Skyfire said suddenly. Silverbolt frowned and looked up a him to find no hint of mocking, the shuttle was being perfectly serious. "The higher the drop the more time your speed has to increase. I mean, when I'm orbiting, I'm not really orbiting I'm more missing the earth as I fall and It's very scary, If you don't maintain a constant velocity, you either get flung off into the void or you fall to the earth which, from experience is not fun."

"The ice?" Silverbolt asked quietly.

"Oh no, before that, I've crashed multiple times, but first is the worst. You see there is very little air in Cybertron's atmosphere so when I came hurtling through the stratosphere there was little to no air resistance and well thankfully Cybertron has highly developed interstellar protocols and I was slowed, cooled and fined but all in all made me think twice about my re-entry."

"Oh my gosh. Wait they fined you for crashing?"

"Yes, claimed it improved air safety. No one could afford to be careless, I mean this was before the curfew and flight tax but I wasn't around for the enforcement of that." Skyfire seemed to contemplate something, possibly on talking about the crash to earth and how it had done more that make him cautious in the air. "But my point is is that, your fear is very logical. Yet you still challenge it, you challenge your basic instinct to do what you think is right and that's extremely brave." 

Shocked, confused and slightly awed, Silverbolt starred at the shuttle with wide optics. Silverbolt had excepted his fears as a branding, a medal of just how against morality his existence was, and how he'd been punishing himself for it all along. Mechs poked fun and blamed him for it, which made sense, so he'd gone with it and taken it for what it was worth. It was the least he could do, he supposed. But never, ever had anyone made light of his phobia, never made it seem like a good thing, a smart thing, something for him to be proud of. Silverbolt could do nothing but stare at Skyfire. In all truth what he very much wanted to do was kiss him, he couldn't think of the action, let alone the words, all he could do was cling to his servos like a freaking sparkling and breathlessly say: "Thank you." They starred at one another for several long spark beats, before awkwardness returned and they both looked away sheepishly. 

After a moment Silverbolt said: “In all fairness, it is only my second lesson." he smirked and scooted forward so that their knee plates touched. “Let me try another one.”

“Alright try...” Skyfire paused to think of a word and found himself glancing at Silverbolt's handsome features, his almost right angle nose, carved cheekbones, and the delicate dip of his cupid bow. Only one word came to mind. “{Beautiful}.”

“What does that mean?” Skyfire gulped at the clear tones of Silverbolt’s voice. “{Belittle}?”

Skyfire huffed a laugh, partly of relief and muttered, “We have a lot of work to do.” Which won him a light punch to the arm.


	3. Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of reasons that cannot be explained Skyfire and Silverbolt get turned into femmes and they just make out??

They’d been scouring this labyrinth of underground tunnels for hours now and they were getting no where near this supposed energon deposit. Figures, Silverbolt though. Typical that an Aerialbots mission would turn up a flop. Tired, worn and dirty Silverbolt trudged on while Skyfire yammered about something behind him. 

“Start again,” Silverbolt mumbled, stopping and pinching the bridge of his nasal sensor to find a slither of focus. “I missed that last bit.” Silverbolt felt Skyfire put a gentle servo on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look to know that their was a even gentler smile on the other end.

“All I said was be careful, I’m picking up some strange readings is all.” Skyfire kissed the top of the shorter mechs helm and felt his field lean into his own.

“Strange good or strange bad?” Silverbolt opened his optics in time to see the scientists gentle smile quirk at the corners in his giddy nerdy-ness. “Never mind. Is it life threatening?”

“That’s what's so fascinating, I have no idea. It doesn’t seem harmful, toxic, or deadly but that deduction could be due to its effects. I have absolutely no clue.” Skyfire beamed from one audial to the other, as he pulled Silverbolt over to exam the wall of the tunnel. It was odd that it seemed to posses an odd yellow glow that Skyfire deemed almost Alpha ray yellow, and went on an entire geological rant.

“Okay, get your samples.” Silverbolt left the shuttle to his musing and attempted to check in with his team, wondering around as he did so. He was right, the place did have something of an odd glow to its rock face. It was moist, dimly lit, and very warm. Bad for energon but good for alone time, Silverbolt concluded.  

Skyfire crouched down to remove a particular large, particularly glow-y, stalactite. It gave a tiny wobble before settling to looking like a normal rock. “Strange. I wonder if it’s a common practice of earth- Um, Silverbolt.” Skyfire stood and looked around to find his partner. When he found him Skyfire gave a small yelp, sending the stone in his servo flying. It quickly came back down and landed on Skyfire’s helm, making him yell out.

Skyfire covered his mouth plates in shock, for the shout that had escaped him was not his own, it was significantly higher pitch and It caused Silverbolt to turn suddenly. He assumed it was Silverbolt, the mech did have a lot of his characteristics. Perhaps maybe a little more of his characteristics than normal. ‘Silverbolt’ had curves like a shuttle femme, wide hips and soft features. His high cheek bones and full lips were the same, he was still beautiful but in something of different way. He or she starred at him with wide intense optics, thickly rimmed with small wing like flicks at the corners.

“Skyfire?” She asked sternly, approaching him like a walking pendulum and the shuttle gulped.

“Ah y-yes.”

It took Silverbolt a whole second to compose himself, when the large femme answered sheepishly. The bot claiming to be Skyfire certainly looked like Skyfire, from the large wings, height, and soft midnight optics, and the aft that was definitely a spectacular reconstruction of the original. However she looked a little more Wonder Woman shaped the Skyfire shaped. Silverbolt approached her and was met with a nervous gulp.

“What did you do?” Silverbolt tried to ignore the different in his voicebox, he didn’t even won’t to know. Judging by Skyfire’s failure to form words it wasn’t good. With a heavy sigh Silverbolt cupped her cheek, recognising Skyfire’s warm field instantly. “Are you hurt?”

She hesitated a moment. “A rock it- my helm.” She said quietly, cheekplates heating under Silverbolt’s digits. The silver femme took Skyfire’s helm in both hands and stretch up on tip toes to examine the area of her helm she had vaguely waved to. Silverbolt chest plates were increasingly larger than Skyfire remembered and found himself buried in their metal as Silverbolt smoothed a helm fin. They were a great deal more comfortable as well, but at the particular angle they made venting hard.

“Uh-um S-Silberbot.” Skyfire gasped and Silverbolt extracted her from her chest plates gently and offered the femme a patient look. “Is that really you?” The shuttle asked cautiously. Skyfire missed a spark beat when she was met with a familiar breath of amusement, and a nodded. She smiled in some small form of relief.

It was most definitely Skyfire. The shuttle was as ever adorable, all eyebrows and wings. Silverbolt couldn’t help himself, this Skyfire was voluptuous, velvet voiced, and gentle. Much like the original but deliciously different. Silverbolt bit her lip when Skyfire smiled, still seeming a little nervous. 

“That bad huh?” Silverbolt asked cautiously when Skyfire made no move to embrace him.

“B-bad?” Skyfire asked, confused. Her two, long, slender optic ridges knitting together atop soft pale faceplate metal. To stop himself from invading Skyfire’s cautious bubble Silverbolt stepped back to examine himself. Or at least try. He could see much past his chest plates, apart from that he seemed in good working condition, a little curvy but hey! might help with aerodynamics. Skyfire gulped again as Silverbolt twisted and turned looking herself over. She fluttered heavily lidded electric blue optics in her direction and Skyfire stiffened. Had It always been this humid in here? Or had that rock done more damage than was visible? Skyfire wondered, flitting optics from Silverbolt’s frame to the dirt floor, thinking he should be their with what he felt like doing to the jet.

“Skyfire are you okay?” Silverbolt was holding her cheeks again, and forced her to hold her gaze. Skyfire nodded, mouth suddenly very dry. “You’re too quiet, what’s wrong?” Silverbolt looked deeply concerned and Skyfire felt a her insides cutch at those delicate features.

“It’s nothing, you’re just- you’re very beautiful.” Skyfire whispered hoarsely through her stranger high voice. The shuttle peered up at Silverbolt who as always when Skyfire felt nervous, offered a warm smile and easy reassurance.

“Why thank you.” She said in her honey voice, optics glinting as if to blush. “But I’m afraid I pale in comparison to you, sweet spark.” Skyfire chuckled, her wings perking up out of their cautious depths and the scientist shook her helm.

“I thought I was the one who’d hit their helm?” Skyfire smiled and Silverbolt gave a mocking gasp.

“Oh that’s right, come here.” Silverbolt took Skyfire’s helm in her hands and guided the shuttles faceplates to her chest, muffling her laughter. Skyfire buried herself in the this time looping her arms around a slender waist.

“This very peculiar.” Skyfire mumbled, for Silverbolt’s chassis, experimentally running his digits along the seams of Silverbolt’s waist, back, and wings.

“Skyfire please.” Silverbolt muttered bashfully. The scientist noticed the shorter femmes elevated spark rate, through her plaiting and chuckled darkly.

“Sorry, love. Your very interesting.” Skyfire said with a rare smirk, opting to wrapping her arms around Silverbolt’s shoulders and neck instead.

Silverbolt pressed her helm against Skyfire’s testing the space between them. She dragged a long slender nasal sensor across the shuttles cheekplate, and drew in the smell of Skyfire’s fuel and anti-icing coat. Skyfire tightened her arms around the smaller femmes shoulders, causing their chest plates to creak as they pushed their frames together.

“I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?” Silverbolt whispered thickly, though she knew the answer Silverbolt still waited for Skyfire to nod slowly, before enveloping Skyfire’s tinted blue lips with her own gold tinted ones.

Despite having consent, Skyfire still let out a small gasped when Silverbolt’s fuller lips pressed against hers. Silverbolt’s spark skipped a beat and she pressed their lips flush together just to savour Skyfire’s taste, before pulling back. Silverbolt regarded the femme, her lips were moist with Silverbolt’s lubricant and she found herself bitting down on her bottom lip to fight the urge to kiss Skyfire again.

“Silverbolt,” Skyfire said quietly, voice cotton soft and etched with static. “I think further testing maybe-” Before Skyfire could finish her sentence, Silverbolt tightened her teeth on her bottom lip and pounced, taking Skyfire’s cheekplates and yanking her to meet Silverbolt’s lips. Eagerly Silverbolt tested the new supple texture of Skyfire’s lips, enjoying the little needy noises she made, when the jet removed her arms from around her shoulders and guided them around her waist. Skyfire smiled into their escalating mini make out session and curiously lowered her servos from the seams of her backstrut to her curvy aft. Silverbolt let out a very pleasing groan as Skyfire tested the metal of the commanders plaiting. Through heavily lidded optics Silverbolt drew back, venting to try and cool her systems.

“We’ve got five minutes.” She stole another kiss from Skyfire, grabbing the shuttle by her cockpit and pushing her up against the wall.

“F-five minutes until what?” Skyfire panted, as Silverbolt pressed one knee between her thighs.

“'till the others find us and spoil the fun.” Silverbolt said in a low silk tone, making Skyfire 'oh’ softly as Silverbolt placed her servos either side of Skyfire’s helm and lean in to try her lips again.

“You’d better get a move on then,” Skyfire said, leaned her helm back inviting the silvery femme to kiss the cables of her long neck. Silverbolt took the offer and proceeded to examine as much of her as possible.


End file.
